The etiology of Batten's disease is unknown at this time. We intend to explore biochemical cell biological and molecular biological leads to other information on the pathogenesis and molecular abnormalities in this and closely related conditions. Our goals are to develop precise diagnostic tests and effective therapies for patients with these disorders.